


Getting Sick

by deandcastiel



Series: Fallen!Cas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very short to longish drabbles of Fallen!Cas living with Sam and Dean in the bunker and adjusting to life as a human. Set in Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I noticed that a lot of the drabble i write on tumblr is fallen!cas in s8 so i decided to turn it into a series.

Three weeks into life as a human, Cas falls sick. It’s just a bad cold but Cas is so freaked out by it that Sam and Dean decide to take him to the doctor’s. But it’s mostly because it’s the perfect opportunity to test out his new fake identity.

 

Castiel Novak from Lawrence, Kansas . It’s Dean’s masterpiece, albeit lacking in originality, and he’s been dying to take it for a spin. So while Sam is doing some research at the bunker, Dean takes him to the local doctor’s office for a regular check-up and a cold medicine prescription.

Turns out though, Cas and hospitals? They don’t mix well.

As soon as they walk into the building, Cas stops and wrinkles his nose.

“What is that smell?” Cas asks, in his recently acquired, slightly nasally voice, swiveling his head from left to right.

“What? That’s just how hospitals smell, Cas. You’ve been in ones before.” Dean replies, raising one eyebrow at him.

“I could block unneeded sensory input when I was an angel, Dean. Now it’s just… always there, all of it.” Cas wrinkles his nose again. “I don’t like it.” 

“You’re not supposed to like it. It just smells like this. No one likes it.” Dean shakes his head, smiling a little. Human Cas is so much whinier but he can’t help but feel a swell of affection every time he trips up on some new human change.

When they reach the check-in desk, Dean slides the lady behind the desk Cas “Novak“‘s insurance card and watches nervously as she scanned it. Thankfully, it goes through and Dean flashes Cas a cocky grin. Cas just rolls his eyes at him, sniffling a little and looking a lot annoyed that he has to sniffle.

They walk in the direction the lady pointed out to them and come out into a large waiting room with a “Pediatrics” sign on the door. They must have made a mistake, Dean thinks, looking around at the room full of Moms and kids of various ages waiting to be called in.

“Why are there so many children here?” Cas asks, looking suspicious.

“Looks like they gave you a kids’s doctor, Cas.” Dean tries not to laugh, coughing a little to suppress a chuckle. 

“But I’m not a child.”

“Well, technically you are. You’re only three weeks old, Cas.” Dean points out teasingly as they sit down, grinning at Cas.

Cas gives him a death glare that clearly says if I was still an angel I would smite your ass right now.

But before he can say anything an older blond woman opens a door and yells out “Cas Novak? Honey, are you here?” in a cheerful voice.

Dean waves her over, pointing towards Cas. A look of surprise crosses her face for a second but she quickly replaces it with her sunny smile as she walks over to them.

“Do you want me to come with you, honey?” Dean asks, his grin growing even wider.

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas says, shooting him another glare before standing up.

“There was an error. I’m not really a child.” Cas tells the lady defensively, as if she didn’t already know.

“Oh, that’s okay! Dr. Green can still take you!” the lady replies, cheerful as ever. “Your husband can come in too if he wants to.” 

Dean splutters, burning bright red. “We’re not, I’m not… uh” He gestures wildly.

“Oh, it’s alright, we might be a small town but we’re very accepting.” She says gently.

“It’s alright, Dean will stay here. I can handle this. Right, Dean?” Cas supplies for Dean, seemingly unperturbed by the husband comment.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. You be a good boy for Doctor Green, Cas.” Dean jokes, winking at Cas.

Shit. Did they really look like a couple? Was he that obvious? He hadn’t gotten around to letting them become something more than friends yet, even though he wanted to more than ever, now that Cas was here to stay. He figured Cas had enough human things to worry about without Dean adding to the mess. He needed time to adjust. But Cas’s casual reaction to her mistake made him think. Maybe Cas was already ahead of him? 

He’s so busy with his internal monologue that the next time he looks up, Cas is walking out of the door. He does a double take. The annoyed look that had become Cas’s constant expression since he had gotten sick is replaced by a content one. He’s happily licking away at a red lollipop as he walks out, and oh jesus, there’s a Bob the Builder bandaid on his forehead. Dean kicks himself internally for thinking it but damn, if it isn’t the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

The blond woman is right behind him and he turns towards her for a second. “Goodbye, Eunice!” he says warmly. Eunice?

“Bye, darling. You were an absolute angel.” Eunice cups Cas’s cheek for a second, smiling at him brightly. What the hell?

“Thank you.” Cas says sincerely and Dean tries his hardest not to burst out laughing right then and there.

“Awh did Cas make fweinds?” Dean is pretty sure the grin on his face is verging on maniacal by now. 

He pops the lollipop out and tilts his head to the side, considering. “Yes I suppose you could call us friends.” 

Dean just bites his lip and nods, afraid he won’t be able to able to stop laughing if he opens his mouth. 

They’re walking towards the Impala when Cas pops the lollipop out again, looking thoughtful. ”Dean what’s a “boo-boo”?” And that’s it, Dean’s gone. He laughs until his sides hurt, hunched over right there in the parking lot. Cas just glares at him, putting the lollipop back in his mouth with a little huff.


End file.
